1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to lottery and promotional tickets or games, and more particularly to an instant win scratch-off lottery or promotional game ticket that may also be used to access or purchase an on-line lottery or promotional game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scratch-off or instant win lottery tickets have been a staple of the lottery industry for decades. They have been enjoyed by billions of players over the world for years. Innovations in instant win ticket game design have sustained the product and allowed for growth. However, recently the instant win lottery ticket market sales increases have become relatively flat. One method of combating this undesirable trend is to produce higher payout instant win tickets. Most lottery jurisdictions regulate payout percentages by charter and therefore cannot utilize higher payout tickets as a means of increasing sales.
It is therefore desirable to develop a new methodology of marketing instant win lottery tickets where the player perceives added value independent of increases in payout percentages. It is to such a system and methodology the present is primarily directed.